User blog:PeaVZ108/If IaLR Characters were in the Super Smash Bros series
Hi guys! Decided to do something to pass time. I have been imagining IaLR characters in the SSB series for some time, so I'd like to share some ideas that I came up with. Let me know if I missed out anyone or if you'd like me to include any more characters in the list below. I will exclude dumb characters, as well as characters that are already on any game within the SSB series. If you have any more interesting ideas, you may feel free to share them. Okay then, here we go! Credits to Chilly Bean BAM! for his original blog by the way. Playable Characters Starters *Green Shadow **'Final Smash: '''Precision Blast (Directional) - Green Shadow will fire a giant glowing pea forward, functioning similar to Zelda's Final Smash Light Arrow. *Bonk Choy **'Final Smash: 'Boxer Choy (Transformation) - Bonk Choy will put on his red boxing gloves and red bandana. His stats, mainly his strength, will increase for 15 seconds. *Re-Peat Moss **'Final Smash: 'TRICKY Surprise (Trapping/Directional) - Re-Peat Moss will absorb nearby opponents into his body, before ejecting them forward in a moss bomb. The moss bomb will travel forward for a short while before exploding, sending the opponents trapped and those caught in the explosion flying. *Lex **'Final Smash: 'Hippopotomonstrousesquippedalian Attack (Directional) - Lex will spell "hippopotomonstrousesquippedalian" using letter tiles and eat them. He will then use the letter tiles to charge up a powerful laser beam, before firing it forward. Similar to Samus's Final Smash Zero Laser. *Zuma Frog **'Final Smash: 'Rainbow Ball (Directional) - Zuma Frog will fire a glowing rainbow ball forward, causing a huge explosion as it comes into contact with an opponent. *Starcade **'Final Smash: 'Retro Rebellion (Trapping) - Starcade will trap nearby opponents with her pair of dimensional scissors, sending them to Eitbit. She, accompanied with many other arcade game characters, will simultaneously attack the trapped opponents. *Kyoji **'Final Smash: 'Eye of the Elementia (Focused) - Kyoji will blast a freezing shockwave that freezes all opponents around him. He will then deal a powerful sword slash to each opponent frozen by the shockwave, sending them flying. *Takeshi **'Final Smash: 'Takeshi Finale (Trapping) - Takeshi will bury nearby opponents with his electric hammer, before swinging it around at them three times and finishing them off with a powerful swing. *Sasuke **'Final Smash: 'Sasuke Finale (Directional) - Sasuke will fire water projectiles forward with his water sickles in a spread formation, which will deal damage and push opponents away. Similar to Wii Fit Trainer's Final Smash Wii Fit. *Red Ruby **'Final Smash: 'Red Torch (Transformation) - Red Ruby will eat a can of chili beans, before he bursts into red hot flames. For 15 seconds, he becomes faster and his attacks deal significantly more damage and knockback. *Gary Garnet **'Final Smash: 'Garnetronic 5000 (Transformation) - Gary Garnet will activate his Garnetronic 5000 suit. For 12 seconds, he becomes invulnerable and is able to fly around and fire lasers from above. Similar to Diddy Kong's Final Smash Rocketbarrel Barrage. *Toby Topaz **'Final Smash: 'Electric Plasmatic Ball (Transformation) - Toby Topaz will burst into anger, before transforming into his electric plasma ball form. For 12 seconds, he will fly around at incredible speed, dealing huge damage and knockback to opponents he comes across. *Emma Emerald (Her animal advisors, Nutty, Mimic, Hissy and Chimp will be included.) **'Final Smash: 'Call of the Advisors (Trapping) - Emma Emerald will trap nearby opponents in vines, before Nutty, Mimic, Hissy and Chimp simultaneously attack the trapped opponents. *Sean Sapphire **'Final Smash: 'Shark Wave (Trapping) - Sean Sapphire will unleash a geyser to trap nearby opponents, sending them to the ocean. Sean Sapphire will then strike at the opponents with a giant shark he is riding on. *Amelia Amethyst **'Final Smash: 'Magic Black Hole (Stage-Wide) - Amelia Amethyst will summon a giant black hole, pulling nearby opponents towards it. Opponents in the black hole will take rapid damage. The giant black hole will explode after 15 seconds, sending opponents trapped in the black hole as well as its explosion flying. *Diana Diamond **'Final Smash: 'Legendary Rainbow Gem (Transformation) - Diana Diamond will use the rainbow orb, calling the other gemstones. They will fuse into the Legendary Rainbow Gem. The Legendary Rainbow Gem can fly around and fire rainbow bullets for 12 seconds. *Assorted Cookie **'Final Smash: 'Cookie Craziness (Stage-Wide) - Assorted Cookie will do a dance, causing assorted candies to rain all over the stage, damaging any opponent that touches them. This lasts for 10 seconds. *Red Fork **'Final Smash: 'Sun Fork (Transformation) - Red Fork uses the Elements of Harmony to turn into Sun Fork. In this form, he can fly around, is immune to damage, and shoots explosive fire bullets. The transformation lasts for 12 seconds. *Blue Ocean **'Final Smash: 'Laser of Doom (Directional) - Blue Ocean charges up a powerful laser beam, before firing it forward. Similar to Samus's Final Smash Zero Laser. *Red Spoon **'Final Smash: 'One Last Meal (Trapping) - Red Spoon puts on his chef hat, and brings a large pot. Then he uses his magic to pull in all nearby opponents. Finally, he uses his magic to set them on fire inside the pot. Enemies take heavy damage and are then sent flying by the flames. *Lemon Glass **'Final Smash: 'Lemon Storm (Stage-Wide) - Lemon Glass tosses a huge amount of explosive lemons into the sky. For 10 seconds, explosive lemons will fall around the entire stage, dealing heavy damage to enemies they fall on, and medium damage to any enemy hit by the splash damage. *Blast **'Final Smash: 'Blast Away! (Stage-Wide) - Blast flies at hyper speed around the stage, dealing heavy damage to every enemy he crashes into. This lasts for 12 seconds. *Captain Red Shell **'Final Smash: 'Beam of Crabbagnon (Directional) - Captain Red Shell shoots 3 powerful light waves forward, dealing heavy damage to the enemies they hit. Additionally, while he does this, he glows, damaging enemies that are near him. *Twilight Sparkle **'Final Smash: 'Magic Overload (Focused) - Twilight floats and says. "Can't... control it!" She then lets out a massive magic burst that deals massive damage on all enemies nearby, and sends them flying. *Applejack **'Final Smash: 'Power Kick (Trapping/Directional) - Applejack uses her rope to catch all enemies in front of her. Then she gives them a powerful kick that deals heavy damage on all of them, and sends them flying in the direction she kicked them. *Fluttershy **'Final Smash: 'Stampede (Directional) - Fluttershy calls a stampede of forest animals in the direction she's looking towards. The stampede will appear from the other side of the stage, and runs towards where Fluttershy is looking. The stampede will heavily damage all enemies they crash into. *Pinkie Pie **'Final Smash: 'Pinkamena (Trapping) - Pinkie's mane turns straight as she goes crazy and turns into "Pinkamena" form. In this form, she traps all enemies around her, and hugs them so tightly that they take heavy damage. Then she sends them flying away when she lets go of them. *Rarity **'Final Smash: 'Gem Storm (Stage-Wide) - Rarity uses her magic to make lots of different gems of different sizes emerge from the ground, and hit the enemies as they move upwards. This lasts for 15 seconds. Larger gems deal greater damage than smaller ones. *Rainbow Dash **'Final Smash: 'Sonic Rainboom (Stage-Wide) - Rainbow Dash flies out of the stage, only fly back to the stage donig a sonic rainboom. A powerful rainbow wave expands across the stage from the point where she did the Sonic Rainboom. Enemies near the explosion will take massive damage and be sent flying away. All other enemies in the stage take medium damage and receive a strong knockback. *Bright Spark **'Final Smash: 'Magic Mastermind (Transformation) - Bright Spark uses the power of Elements of Harmony to turn into a gigantic unicorn for 10 seconds. In this form he can fly, shoots powerful magic bullets, and deals significantly more damage. *Opposite Blast **'Final Smash: 'Blast Away! (Stage-Wide) - Opposite Blast flies at hyper speed around the stage, dealing heavy damage to every enemy he crashes into. This lasts for 12 seconds. *Blade **'Final Smash: 'Down the Middle (Directional) - Blade shoots a gigantic cutting blade boomerang forwards, which deals heavy damage while it pierces through all the enemies in front of Blade. The blade boomerang then flies back, hitting again evey enemy that hasn't been sent flying yet. *Electra **'Final Smash: 'Electric Shock (Trapping) - Electra attracts all enemies towards her with an electromagnetic forcefield. Then she emits a powerful electric shock around her, electrocuting all the enemies around her, and sending them flying. *Scorch **'Final Smash: 'Unstoppable Flames of Fury (Focused) - Scorch shouts "FIRE!" and then emits a gigantic flame in the area around him. Enemies caught in the flame take massive damage and are sent flying. Enemies near the flames but not caught in the flame will still take light damage due to the intense heat. *Gerald Edmarkson *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Jaiden *CypherDen *Rebecca *Jenny (In her normal size, of course. Being gigantic will be her Final Smash.) *Nebula *Lincoln Loud *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Spongebob *Patrick *Richard Melon *Kernely Pop *Pealy-nutty *Torchy Snap *Blovy Blower *Lucas **'Final Smash: 'Mecha Madness (Stage-Wide) - Lucas pulls a Mechanical Eye, Mechanical Worm and Mechanical Skull from his pocket, summoning Terraria's "Mechanical bosses", The Twins, The Destroyer and Skeletron Prime. Their attack patterns are the same as in the source material. but slightly slower for balance purposes. They leave after 8 seconds. *Barbarian King **'Final Smash: 'Iron Fist (Directional) - Barbarian King activates his Iron Fist, launching forward and punching everything in his way for about half a stage's worth. He becomes slightly more powerful for 8 seconds after doing this. *Spyro **'Final Smash: 'Supercharge (Trapping) - A whirlwind appears in the middle of the stage, pulling everyone in for 3 seconds. Everyone who got sucked in then appear on a ramp with arrows on it, with Spyro on the top. He charges down and bashing into everyone on the ramp, launching them into the sky on-stage. Similar to Captain Falcon's final smash. *Espio the Chameleon **'Final Smash: 'Behold! Ninja Power! (Transformation) - Espio grasps the power of the Chaos Emeralds and turns into his super form (Which is orange in my concept). He then dashes across the stage 4 times, dropping shurikens and kunais, then slashes diagonally across the stage. *Robin **'Final Smash: 'Holy Tsunami (Focused) - Robin uses the Tsunami bow to shoot Holy arrows at the opponents. When they hit the opponent or the ground, stars fall down to do more damage. *Vector **'Final Smash: 'Chaotix Recital (Stage-Wide) - Vector summons a stage with Charmy Bee and Espio (Sonic if Espio is an opposing fighter), then the three sing the Chaotix Recital, causing music notes and exploding bubble gum to fly everywhere as everyone gets weakened overall by the painful noises. *Neptune *Beta *Blitz *Ib *Nepgear *Voltaire **'Final Smash: 'Spike of 10,000 Volts (Focused) - After eating a Plant Food, Voltaire launches a large electrical spike. Any enemies nearby will be damaged a little but has great knockback and will give a massive push once it explodes. *Moon (Pokemon Trainer) **'Final Smash: 'Z-Move Combo (Directional) - Moon will shout out "Let's perform our Z-Move Combo!" and sends out Mareanie (Hydro Vortex), Alolan Muk (Acid Downpour), and Dartrix (Supersonic Skystrike) to perform their Z-Moves all at once. This may get changed as IaLR progresses, however, due to a potential evolution. In terms of how this one works, it's similar to the Pokemon Trainer's Triple Finish, but it's straight up, down, left and right, therefore advised to be used mid-air. *Karaleaf **'Final Smash: 'Leaf of Illusions (Transformation) - Karaleaf gets engulfed in leaves and becomes almost invincible due to the illusions, but still weak to fire-related attacks. He cannot jump easily, but his attacks are greatly improved. This transformation lasts for 12 seconds. *Sherry **'Final Smash: 'Weather Storm (Stage-Wide) - A modified version of the Ink Storm, Sherry unleashes this Special Weapon (normal weapon was changed anyways). A cloud will cover most of the stage above, and will unleash three kinds of weather at in order. Sunny will heal Sherry slowly, Rainy (with ink) will damage enemies slowly, and it later goes to a storm that will damage them greatly and those caught in its tornado flying away as it finishes. *Willow **'Final Smash: 'Willow World (Trapping) - Willow takes off her hat and tries to catch one enemy with it. If caught, the screen fades to black and she drops a Splash Pop while the enemy is distracted at her Willow World. The Splash Pop explodes with strong power and deals great damage, can KO when at 50% or higher. Unlockables and DLCs *Dark Green Shadow **'Final Smash: 'Precision Blast (Directional) - Dark Green Shadow will fire a giant glowing pea forward, functioning similar to Zelda's Final Smash Light Arrow. *Boss Choy **'Final Smash: 'Knuckle Out (Trapping) - Boss Choy will trap nearby opponents with an uppercut, sending them upwards. He will then punch the opponents rapidly, before slamming them down towards the ground. *Re-Peat Boss **'Final Smash: 'Robot Age (Stage-Wide) - Re-Peat Boss will press a button on his Moss-Bot, summoning three random animatronic robots at different points of a stage. The robots can either be a spider robot, an eagle robot, a squid robot, a bear robot or a dragon robot. The summoned robots will attack nearby opponents for 10 seconds before being teleported away. *Captain Blowhole **'Final Smash: 'Electric Cannon (Focused) - Captain Blowhole will take out an electric cannon, which fires a huge laser beam upwards for 10 seconds. Opponents caught in the beam will take heavy damage. Once the laser beam ends. all caught opponents will be sent flying. *Akasha **'Final Smash: 'Shadow Takeover (Transformation) - For 12 seconds, Akasha's shadow will take over the fighting. Unlike Akasha, Akasha's shadow is faster and stronger. Throughout this transformation, Akasha will not take damage since her shadow is the one absorbing the damage. *Test Subject Blue **'Final Smash: 'Lab Assistance (Stage-Wide/Directional) - Test Subject Blue will call out to the Professor from his game. A giant hand will reach out for him, carrying him to the left or right side of the stage depending on where Test Subject Blue is. For 15 seconds, Test Subject Blue will fire proton bullets forward depending on which direction he is facing. The player can move Test Subject Blue up and down at will during this period. *Pink Angel **'Final Smash: 'Angel's Blessing (Transformation) - Pink Angel will gain the ability to fly as well as invulnerability for 15 seconds. His attacks remain unchanged though. *Viking **'Final Smash: 'Viking Ship (Trapping) - Viking will clobber nearby opponents with his hammer, sending them to the ocean. Viking will then be seen in his viking ship with his clanmates. The ship will fire cannonballs at the trapped opponents before finishing them off by ramming into them. *Licorice **'Final Smash: 'Ice Beam (Directional) - Licorice will breathe a huge ice beam, hurting opponents in front of her and sending them flying. The ice beam does not deal as much damage as other similar Final Smashes, but they include the freezing effect. *Smokey Bacon (Palette swap of Licorice.) **'Final Smash: 'Ice Beam (Directional) - Smokey Bacon will breathe a huge ice beam, hurting opponents in front of him and sending them flying. The ice beam does not deal as much damage as other similar Final Smashes, but they include the freezing effect. *Owl & Fat Cat (Both characters will be played as a combined character, similar to Rosalina and Luma.) **'Final Smash: 'Megaburp (Stage-Wide) - Owl will feed Fat Cat lasers, before Fat Cat grows into a humongous size. Owl will then hide behind Fat Cat, as Fat Cat floats to the top of the stage. The player can move Fat Cat left and right at will, and fire mega lasers downwards. Each mega laser is powerful enough to deal heavy damage and send opponents flying. The Final Smash will end after 20 seconds or after a maximum of 6 mega lasers have been fired. *Hot Air **'Final Smash: 'In and Out (Focused) - Hot Air will inflate his hot air balloon to a humongous size, before popping it and returning to normal size. The air pressure will deal damage to nearby opponents and send them flying, similar to Jigglypuff's Final Smash Puff Up. *Warlock **'Final Smash: 'Warlock's Void (Trapping) - Warlock will trap nearby opponents into a black hole, sending them to the Void. The black hole will deal rapid damage to the trapped opponents, before spitting them out and sending them flying. *Boulder **'Final Smash: 'Meteor Smash (Directional) - Boulder grabs a huge boulder, and then tosses it forward, heavily damaging and sending flying away all the enemies it crashes into. If the boulder hits a wall, then it will break into smaller pieces of rock, that will fly in several directions from the collision point, damaging enemies they crash into. *Ace **'Final Smash: 'Smash of the Ace (Trapping/Focused) - Ace uses his shadow powers to bring all enemies to him. Then he starts moving around the enemies at high speed, dealing several medium hits per second in the area around him. This last for 10 seconds. When these 10 seconds end, Ace finishes by shooting a giant shadow blast, which sends flying all the enemies that touch it. *Fork-bot **'Final Smash: 'Power Burst (Transformation/Focused) - Fork-Bot focuses all his energy to turn into his super mode. In this mode, he moves much faster, and his damage output increases significantly. This lasts for 10 seconds. Once the time ends, Fork-bot lets out a magic explosion in a medium radius around him before turning back to normal. *Twi-bot **'Final Smash: 'Magic Overload (Focused) - Twi-Bot floats in the air. She then lets out a massive magic burst that deals massive damage on all enemies nearby, and sends them flying. *Miss Bloomina **'Final Smash: 'Call of Nature (Trapping) - Miss Bloomina will trap nearby opponents in vines, before Squash, Bloomerang, Thorn and Petal simultaneously attack the trapped opponents. *Payton Piranha **'Final Smash: 'Piranha Feast (Stage-Wide) - Payton will call his piranha army to attack his enemies. For 15 seconds, dozens of piranhas will dash across the stage horizontally, heavily damaging any enemy they crash into. *Johnny McSplat **'Final Smash: 'Rodeo Inkling (Stage-Wide) - Johnny McSplat calls a stampede of bulls in the direction he's looking towards. The stampede will appear from the other side of the stage, and runs towards where Johnny McSplat is looking. The stampede will heavily damage all enemies they crash into. *Splash **'Final Smash: 'Watery Grave (Stage-Wide) - The entire stage, except for a highest platforms, gets filled with water for 20 seconds. Splash is able to manuever much better and deal more damage in the water area, whereas all other characters are in danger of drowning. *Bark **'Final Smash: 'Root Rampage (Stage-Wide) - Dozens of roots grow all around the stage for 10 seconds. Any enemy who touches these roots will take damage. After those 10 seconds, the roots will start moving around the stage for 10 more seconds. After these 10 seconds, the roots disappear. *Breeze **'Final Smash: 'Terror Tornado (Focused) - Breeze creates a large tornado, which moves around the stage for 15 seconds, sucking towards it any enemy nearby. Enemies inside the tornado will take damage gradually. Once the 15 seconds have passed, the tornado will send the enemies inside it flying, before it disappears. *Tempo **'Final Smash: 'Time Stop! (Stage-Wide) - For 15 seconds, every other character in the stage is completely paralyzed, while Tempo gains more speed and power. Tempo is free to deal as much damage as he wants on his enemies until the effect wears off. Once the effect has weared off, the enemies will be knocked back or be sent flying away, depending on how much damage they took during those 15 seconds. *Dark Jaiden *Tom Lucitor *AU Jelo *Squidkiller *Galaximus (Same case as Jenny.) *Plankton *Jacqueline *Ripto **'Final Smash: 'Crushing Gulp (Transformation) - Ripto summons his henchmen Crush and Gulp to do the dirty work for him. Crush is controlled in place of Ripto for the duration, and uses base attacks to smash opponents with his club, and specials to fire off electric waves, fireballs and trapping ink. Gulp simply runs around and fires rockets, occasionally stomping the ground to launch an opponent and grab them in his mouth, chewing them a bit before spitting them upwards. Normally, the attack lasts 10 seconds, but if you screw up and Crush gets KO'd, the attack ends prematurely. *Hat Kid *Nightcap **'Final Smash: '''Mush-Boom (Directional) - Nightcap unleashes a purple dragon that hits all targets in a straight line. This will not KO enemies easily, but does great damage and summons a Poison Mushroom as his ally, but does not last for a long time and can be destroyed easily. However, by being close to it, the enemies can get poisoned and get damaged over time. Assist Trophies *Pincers (For 15 seconds, Pincers will fly around and deal huge damage and knockback to opponents he comes across.) *Crusade (For 15 seconds, Crusade will run around and fire laser sword beams from her laser katana forward. If she comes across an opponent, she will deal a powerful slash.) *Dyna-Matic (For 10 seconds, Dyna-Matic will fly around and fire bombs at opponents. The bombs will explode if they come into contact with an opponent or a surface.) *Dark Trident (Dark Trident will start off with a strong slash while summoning his magic trident, dealing huge damage and knockback to opponents around him. He will then activate his magic trident's power, which will rain and slow down opponents for the next 15 seconds.) *Octo-Phantom (Octo-Phantom will possess the player, giving him or her significantly improved stats, as well as the ability to deal poison effects in attacks. This lasts for 15 seconds.) *Timmy Turquoise (For 10 seconds, Timmy Turquoise will fire river water projectiles which will deal damage and spawn a frog if it comes into contact with an opponent. Frogs summoned by the projectiles will hop forward until they come into contact and deal moderate damage to an opponent, or until they disappear after 10 seconds.) *Whacker Weed (For 15 seconds, Whacker Weed will run around and punch opponents rapidly, with a great chance of freezing them.) *Magi-Knight (Magi-Knight will perform a random attack. He can either cause boulders to fall from the skies and bury opponents that are hit by the boulders, cause three giant swords to fly around at the same time or fly around in an electric plasma ball, dealing huge damage and knockback to opponents he flies into. Each attack lasts for 10 seconds.) *Storm Cloud (For 10 seconds, he will cause rain in the entire stage, dealing damage over time. During this period, he will also unleash several lightning bolts that will deal huge damage and knockback if they hit an opponent.) *Shadow Sensei (For 5 seconds, the Shadow Sensei will use his shadow arts to levitate all opponents into the air, though at a slow speed. After that, the Shadow Sensei will cause a shadow explosion on all opponents that deals moderate damage and knockback at a downward angle.) *Ink Splash (Ink Splash will grow gigantic as she is summoned, appearing as either a pony or an inkling. If Ink Splash is a pony, she can fire magic blasts at opponents which deals great damage. If Ink Splash is an inkling, she can fire ink blasts at opponents which deals significantly less damage, but with the inclusion of poison effects.) *Gary Guppy (For 10 seconds, Gary Guppy will throw bombs at random angles and directions. The bombs will do explosive damage if they come into contact with an opponent.) *Alice (Alice will run around and either attack opponents with a flame cannon or a plasma cannon.) *Tommy (Tommy will either take out a yoyo or a microphone from his backpack. If Tommy takes out a yoyo, he will spin the yoyo in a clockwise formation which will eventually spiral closer towards him. If Tommy takes out a microphone, he will sing which will fire sound waves which will deal knockback to opponents but not cause damage.) *Black Gem (For 15 seconds, Black Gem will go after items and attempt to snatch them. She can deal damage and knockback if she comes into contact with an opponent.) *Dark Shadow (For 15 seconds, Dark Shadow will attack the opponents by running around and/or firing magic blasts at nearby opponents. He can perform both attacks at the same time.) *Eddie the Eel (Eddie the Eel will run around and fire electric bolts in a spread formation. He will stop after 15 seconds or when he eats an item.) *Paula Python (Paula will hypnotize a random opponent for 20 seconds. During this period, the opponent will be computer-controlled and fight for the player who summoned her. Paula will also strike at nearby opponents.) *Discord (For 10 seconds, Discord will cause a random stage-wide effect that affects all opponents. Effects include burning, speed reduction, inverted movement, etc.) *Dr. Zack (Dr. Zack will attack opponents with a random machine: Z-Turtle, Z-Alien or Z-Lizard, for 10 seconds.) *Janna and Jackie (Janna and Jackie will skateboard, dealing damage if they come into contact with an opponent. Janna will start off skateboarding to the left, while Jackie will start off skateboarding to the right. Both girls can switch to another platform if that platform is close enough.) *Coffee Cookie (Coffee Cookie will toss coffee cups around, normal and hot ones. Normal coffee cups make small heals while hot coffee cups cause an explosion and deal burning damage.) *Orange Cookie (Orange Cookie will use her tennis racket to launch tennis balls at nearby opponents. The tennis balls deal moderate damage and knockback, and they can bounce when they come into contact with an opponent or a surface.) *Vanellope (Vanellope will drive her race kart, functioning in a similar fashion to Janna and Jackie. She occasionally glitches to another platform regardless of how far it is from the current one she is on. There will be a warning indicated if Vanellope is about to glitch to another platform.) *Doughleficent (Doughleficent will spawn random enemies (gumdrop soldiers, tart soldiers or gingerbread zombies) on all platforms, one on each platform. Each enemy has a different ability and stats.) *Infinite (Infinite can create reality warping illusions of himself, which will float across the screen, dealing damage to opponents that they come into contact with. Meanwhile, Infinite will fire lasers at nearby opponents. This lasts for 10 seconds.) *Candlehead (Candlehead will drive her race kart, similar to Vanellope. However, unlike Vanellope, she cannot glitch to another platform as she pleases. To make up for this weakness, her race kart is faster and deals burning damage.) *Pearl and Marina (For 20 seconds, Pearl and Marina will sing Color Pulse (Splatfest Main Theme). Any enemy of their singing range will use their taunt animations and be given 2 seconds per taunt done as chances to escape.) Bonus (Stages) *Echo Creek *Echo Creek Pier *Baker Street *Inkopolis *Suburbia *Mewni *Icicle Isle *Eitbit *Equestria *Butterfly Castle (Mewni) *Diamond Castle (Gemstonia) *Retro Rebels' Arcade Cabinet (Eitbit) *Re-Peat Boss's Lair (Echo Creek) *Galaximus's Lair (Echo Creek) *L.E.A.F. Headquarters (Suburbia) *Sugar Rush Speedway *Rainbow Temple *Forest of Confusia *Lava Canyon (Equestria) *Equestrian Seas (Equestria) *Cloudsdale (Equestria) *Starland (Equestria) *Shadow Dojo (Shadow Sensei's own dimension) *Captain Blowhole's Underwater Base *Meteor Z *The Locked Room *The Hot Room *The Cold Room Category:Blog posts